Power Mask
by fui
Summary: Once again I find myself staring at that face, the exactly same dignified face that I saw earlier this afternoon. I can’t convince myself that I’m mistaken perhaps it was someone else. Really, the resemblance is too much.


Power Mask  
Chapter 1

Author: Fui  
Editor: AnN  
Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine  
Warnings: yaoi

This is one of the most cherished moments for me. I have just returned from an unofficial chitchat arrangement for us journalists, after hearing the Hokage's speech. A fine dine, I daresay. The food was awesome; I could have been a fool to say it otherwise. Everything was arranged perfectly. The appetizer, main course and dessert were served in fancy plates. There's a little doubt about the taste earlier, which soon be proven in vain as my tongue got familiar with its appealing flavor. I find myself walking at the end of the street though, only to pursue another delicious meal. Yes, they say Ichiraku have the best ramen here in Konoha. I assure myself that I would take a bowl or two and live the next day to boast about it in my village. Hidden Rock is quite far from Konoha, and the journey itself was exhausting.

"Welcome!" the owner of Ichiraku says warmly. I smile and gulp with anticipation, as the delicious aroma of ramen is accidentally inhaled.

"Pork ramen, please." I say as I take the liberation of occupying one of the many empty seats. I see the old man starts to work on my order quickly, and to say the truth I really don't have the patience to wait. Nevertheless, I have to take my time, it seems. The night is chill, and there's no one at the empty street. I take my notebook out of my pocket and silently reread it all over again. I perfectly notice what I have written there and what is still missing.

Nearly all information written there isn't exactly a secret. I had been running around Konoha even since I arrived in this village to gather that much information. Not that it's useful. I'm here to secretly investigate the current Hokage. It's not that my own Kage is curious about it. In fact, she completely trusts the Hokage, for another reason which is not secret at all for women. After all, the Hokage is an extraordinarily handsome young man.

But I'm not here to collect his pictures and sell it to my villagers, who certainly will be more than happy to treasure it. I have to admit, that idea is very profitable though. I quickly sheath the notebook back into my pocket, and take out a rather unkempt book. It's an old Bingo book. Much older edition than what every ANBU has nowadays. By pure accident I was able to lay my hand on this rare book; it was left in a pile of trash, waiting patiently for its time to be burned. To keep a Bingo book would have no effect on a poor journalist like me, if it were not for a disturbing thing inside of it. I open the book on a specific page. Once again I find myself staring at that face, the exactly same dignified face that I saw earlier this afternoon. I can't convince myself that I'm mistaken; perhaps it was someone else. Really, the resemblance is too much.

The sound of the bowl being put in front of me quickly takes me out of my thoughts. I put down the book on the table and help myself with the ramen. The appetizing scent is too much for me and I quickly take a bite of the noodles. Really, if there's the so called 'the legendary ramen' then Ichiraku no ramen must be the one. I heard that the current ANBU captain and his comrades often come here as well.

"Old man, two take-out chicken ramen, please…"

I heard the smooth voice of a young man beside me. Honestly, I didn't hear any sound of footsteps. I turn my head around and saw a figure with white eagle mask stands proudly beside me. He wears ANBU gear, in his right hand is a long sword with beautifully carved letters in its sheath; his shuriken holster is half empty; probably he comes directly here right from a routine patrol. Silently, he seats himself next to me and lays his sword next to him. I almost choke on my noodles when he opens his mask.

That young man is simply breathtaking. His pure black eyes and hair match perfectly with his porcelain-like skin. His high cheekbone and perfectly shaped nose, not to mention his thin lips which is added the quality into his picturesque contour, make him a real masterpiece. Yet, one thing that surprise me more is—

"Uchiha sama, this is your order." The old man says cheerfully, effectively break any thoughts that I have upon this young man. The youth digs into his pocket, and gives the old man some money.

"Thank you. I bet Naruto will like it." The owner is grinning widely now.

"Well, he'd better be. Excuse me then."

The young man disappears into the thin air. I blink my eyes, it's not unusual for a ninja to do that, but there's something that is intrigued me.

"Excuse me, sir. That young man is…"

The owner of Ichiraku turns his gaze to me. Reaching out for a cloth on the corner of the counter, he starts to clean the top of the counter.

"He's Uchiha Sasuke. Konoha's ANBU Captain. I've known him since his childhood, he's…"

I listen to every word that old man says. He talks about Sasuke in the academy, every success that he achieves on every missions, his friends and else. But I've caught one thing, and that somehow adds one piece of puzzle into the mystery that I try to solve.

"Uchiha…"

---000---

Sasuke enters the Uchiha manor silently. It has been almost twelve years since that terrible massacre. In a single night, the most powerful clan in Konoha was wiped out of the earth, leaving only a pair of brothers to live another day. Yet, now it doesn't matter much. He looks out to the silver moon which adorned the dark Konoha sky. The bowl of ramen that he carried in his hand seems to be cooling down any minute by now. He has to rush back home. It's when a blur of black hits him roughly and clasps its arms around Sasuke's narrow waist.

"Sho…" Sasuke smiles at the blur, which happens to be a kid around the age of eight or so. The kid grins widely at him as Sasuke sees the outfit he wears at that time. Sho wears a black hat which has two pointed cat-like ears on its top, and he conceals his tiny hands into a pair of black mittens. He seriously think that maybe one of these days he should give this kid a word or two about not wear that kind of clothes outside, even if he's really cute in it. Sasuke makes the kid holds his ramen and he scoops him up into his arms.

"Sasuke sama brings another ramen home?" The boy named Sho asks him.

"Hn."

"Is it for me?" he tries again.

Sasuke thinks about the possibility for a while. Surely, that ramen is for Naruto, but he can always make some exception on that. He'll make up for it later.

"Do you want it?"

"Yes. Yes, I do!" Sho nods vigorously. "I want it, Sasuke sama."

Sasuke places a small kiss on the boy's lips. "You have to show me something interesting then."

Sho blinks his clear green eyes in surprise. But that mild surprise turns into mischievous grin in a matter of seconds.

"I'll show you that!" Sho exclaimed loudly. "I haven't even showed it to anyone yet. Take me to the lake, Sasuke sama."

"Okay." Sasuke chuckles lowly and slowly begins to walk to the lake. Somehow, he feels proud to be able to see this kid's progress day by day.

As they arrive on the pier, Sasuke puts the kid on the ground and let him walk to the edge of the pier, after he puts his ramen down. Sho looks at Sasuke one more time, before he shows anything to him.

"I learn this straight from the scroll, Sasuke sama." He proudly says and quickly turns to face the calm water. Then he uncovered his hands and cautiously began to make a series of seals. He gathers his chakra in his lungs and pushes it out with all his might.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"

Fire erupts from his small mouth, forms a small balloon-like ball of fire right in front of his face. Right after two seconds, the fireball disappears into the thin air. Sho looks at Sasuke, whom hardly changes his facial expressions, nervously.

"I…I haven't seen anyone perform that jutsu. At the academy the teacher taught us about the theory of chakra but we cannot try it yet. I know it's imperfect, but…" Sho stutters.

Sasuke calmly walks to the edge of the pier. He faces the cold, dark-colored water. Sho's fire can't even stir the water. But even him can do no better than Sho when he was a child. He breathes in and forms the same seals. Sho watches him in awe; he cannot see the seals, for him Sasuke merely stands there and suddenly an enormous ball of fire burns the lake. The fire could've lasted for a minute if he really wants it. Instead, the Anbu Captain choose to make it last just for a while, leaving a huge mass of mist in its leave.

"That…that's awesome, Sasuke sama. Teach me!"

Sasuke looks at the child sadly. With a small sigh, he calls for him to come closer. As Sho comes within his reach, he lightly tapped the small boy in the middle of his forehead.

"Maybe next time."

Sho frowns. He rubs his temple impatiently, and stares at Sasuke with his mint-colored eyes. "Sasuke sama always does that. Always pokes my forehead, and say next time. Is it because I look like my mom with her wide forehead?"

Sasuke freezes. He eyes the kid with such intensity that even the pouting Sho is taken aback with surprise. Sasuke cannot help to think that he has heard that kind of sentence somewhere.

"Sasuke sama?" the boy asks softly, effectively taking Sasuke out of his trance.

"Here is your ramen, Sho." Sasuke says as he takes a bowl of ramen from the plastic bag. The boy accepts the bowl of ramen happily, bids him thanks and farewell, and once again leaves him alone to walk through the Uchiha compound.

---000---

The heavy rich mahogany door is shrieked open when Sasuke pushes it. He walks into the dark room, pounds his heavy leg into the exquisite carpet, while occasionally pushes some blood red drapery which hung from the carved ceiling. Really, the plush materials irritate him sometimes; he personally doesn't like to have to push them away everytime he walks. But the owner of this room orders it to be so. He smiles when his gaze lands on a solitary figure near the window.

"Sasuke." The figure addresses him, as soon as he senses the young man comes closer. Sasuke wastes no time, he drags himself closer and wraps his hand around the taller man's waist as he approaches him from behind. The man doesn't stir, he still looks longingly to the window, to a place even further than the proud silver moon that adorns the night sky. Sasuke takes a deep breath, breathes in the other man's masculine scent.

"Aniki." He says softly.

The man slowly turns in his younger brother's embrace, let the moonlight illuminates his face stunningly. He returns the hug warmly; wrapping his arms around his sibling's smaller built and caresses his soft dark mane with his strong hands at the same time. He can feel him purrs and relaxes under his touch.

"Is there anything happen today?"

"Hm, nothing unusual." Sasuke said as he leans into the comforting caress that his only brother gives him. "Sho learned Gokakyu no Jutsu today. He showed me just now."

Itachi stops caressing him for a while. "Sho?"

Sasuke looks up in disbelief. How could Itachi forget something so important? Perhaps his duty exhausts him too much.

"…from Haruno Sakura."

"I see. It's too many for me to remember." Itachi said with a smile. Sasuke gives him a scowl.

"It's not wise to forget them, Aniki. They're yours."

"Indeed they are. But they're yours too." Itachi simply answered. He calmly disengages himself from Sasuke, and walk over to his mahogany desk. Sasuke follows him closer, silently warps his arms around his brother's neck from behind.

"I saw a journalist from Rock Country this day. He has an old Bingo Book." He explained as he breathes in Itachi's rich scent. "I don't think I've seen that one. The publish year is exactly the same as our family's massacre."

He feels Itachi stiffen in his embrace. He tries to guess what facial expression does his brother have right now, but it's no use since Itachi has his back on him.

"Did you see its insides?"

"No, I didn't. He snatched it away before I could ask anything. Why, Aniki?" Sasuke asks.

"It's nothing." Itachi replies. He turns his head and then catches his younger brother's lips in a kiss. Sasuke responds to the kiss eagerly. He opens his mouth obediently as Itachi's warm tongue passes over them in a silent request. He lets his brother explores his cavern, tantalizing his own tongue expertly, traces his teeth and gums and sucks on his moisture lips like sweets. Finally the battle of dominance is over, much to Sasuke's disappointment. Itachi faces him fully now, he has turned his chair during the kiss and now he's face to face with the other Uchiha heir, studying his features carefully.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Please forgive me for what I've done and will do."

Sasuke keeps silent for a while. Itachi always asks for his forgiveness; he always asks him to forgive his mistakes, both in the past and future. Once he questioned his weird routine, but he got no answer. Now, he won't even bother to ask. Just to know that Itachi will remain calm and serene is the best thing he can give to his stoic older brother. He gently puts his hands on either side of Itachi's face, and brings his brow closer to meet his own lips. The simple kiss seems to end slower than it really is. Itachi lays his head on Sasuke's chest, as his little brother wraps his arms around him, provides him with warmth that only a lover can give.

Time seems to go slowly after that. Sasuke has closed his eyes, as the sweet scent, the soft texture of midnight tresses and the heat that comes from his own brother mesmerize him. No one then… no one sees how Itachi's deadly sharingan flare to life with sadness and worries within the darkness, as Sasuke's steady heartbeat begins its calming rhythm to his ears.

---000---

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Listen, Sasuke sama gave it to me."

"But he told me that I could have it too!"

"Mine!"

"It's mine!"

Two children are fighting harshly in front of the Uchiha Main Gate—a gate which borders the Uchiha compound and the other Konoha residence. They're twins, their faces give a straight resemblance on one another, with slight difference—one of them has black eyes, while the other possesses a pair of dull blue eyes. Both of them are fighting over a stuffed fox. It seems has been going on for hours until…

"Stop it, Yuuto! Arashi!"

They turn their heads to the source of the voice at once, and see a young man in ANBU uniform. The young man still wears his mask, but the children acknowledge him and bow their heads immediately at his presence.

"What are you fighting about?" he asks them.

Yuuto, a boy with long dark mane and blue eyes, is the first to speak. He raises the toy in anger and shouts with all his might. "Arashi tried to take this toy from me!"

"No, I didn't." Arashi screams.

"Yes, you did!" Yuuto replies and catches Arashi's long hair in his hand.

"Oww! I didn't!"

This situation somehow irritates the young ANBU. He reaches a kunai within his pocket and throws it right on the hard ground between the quarrelling boys. They stop at once, and look at the unmoving kunai in wonder.

"If you want the toy," the youth says, "why don't you tear it? Everyone can have it then."

Yuuto looks at the stuffed fox in his hands sadly. "I can't. If I have to tear this, then Arashi can have it. I don't care."

"Yuuto can have it. It's your gift, Sasuke sama. We shouldn't break it."

The ANBU peels his mask off. Then he crouches, so that he can face them. He gathers the toy in his gloved hands, and pulls them closer in an embrace.

"I will give you another one. Yuuto, Arashi, stop fighting. The Hokage won't please to see you like this."

Suddenly a voice speaks up from behind them. "Sure he won't."

Both Yuuto and Arashi look up at once and a familiar face greets them.

"Mother!" They run from Sasuke to Ino at once. Sasuke gets up as well, cleaning the dust on his trousers with his hand. He looks at his former comrade and smiles.

"Well, well, Sasuke kun," Ino says with a too-familiar grin on her face. "Have I told you that you're much more handsome when you smile?"

"Hundred of times, Ino."

"And it will never change. You're awesome, Sasuke kun." Ino pulls herself closer to him, circling her delicate arms around his neck. She is about to steal a sweet kiss from the young man, when suddenly Sasuke flinches. With care, he disengages himself from Ino. The female shinobi looks vaguely disappointed.

"Sasuke kun…"

"Don't, Ino. You know whom I belong to." Sasuke replies and lightly caresses his ANBU mask for a while, silently tracing the outline of the ceramic mask with his fingers. He puts the mask on then, conceals himself from the rest of the world just as before.

"I know." Ino gives him a smile. "Even tough I've had Yuuto and Arashi; you're still belonged to him."

"Always." Sasuke ends the conversation before he takes a bow and disappears into thin air. Both Yuuto and Arashi looks in amazement at the place where Sasuke where once had been. The ANBU Captain has left nothing for them. Yuuto pokes Ino's leg lightly, tries to gather her attention.

"Mom."

"What is it, Yuuto?"

Yuuto looks disturbed. His twin, Arashi, immediately pats his sibling's shoulder to calm him.

"Yuuto wants to know," Arashi answers her, instead of his twin. "Why can't we call him fa—"

"You can't!" comes Ino's sharp reply. She stares at her sons carefully, and wonders exactly why a question like that occurred. "It's the rule."

"But you said he's our—"

Ino takes a deep breath. She gathers her sons to rest against her bosom and gives them a big, reassuring hug. Both Yuuto and Arashi relax in their mother's embrace at once.

"The Hokage is nice…" Yuuto says, not finishing his sentences.

"…but Sasuke sama is even nicer." Arashi finishes the sentence.

"I know." Ino responds. "I want you to call him that, too."

---000---

Naruto is running happily across Konoha's streets, on his way towards Ichiraku. He is currently disappointed with certain Uchiha heir. If his memory serves him correct, Sasuke was supposed to deliver two bowls of ramen yesterday night. But he was left hungry in his apartment, and the young Uchiha didn't even tell him if he's going to be late or something. Worse even, Sasuke didn't come last night. But it didn't matter, he is completely sure by now that the ramen he craved for last night has expired, so to say. It might've been given to someone else or maybe Sasuke himself had eaten it clean. That little bastard…

It might be just his pure luck that the said bastard just comes right under his nose. Sasuke looks as dignified as ever, as if he doesn't sense something wrong with his partner. Well, it's not like he cares…

"Dobe…"

"Well, Sasuke teme…" Naruto begins, arrogantly crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Don't you have something to say about last night's ramen?"

"Hn. Sho ate one of them. The other one is simply out of date by now."

"Out of date?!" Naruto shouts. Some of the passer-by stops to look at the quarrelling friends. Sasuke seems tired. "I had been waiting for a whole night, and you said it's expired. What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I said, dobe. Out of date means expired, nothing more." Sasuke says calmly. After several years having Naruto as your friend, you will understand a thing or two about the blond-haired man. Surely, he seems as good as ever, since he's one of those elite Anbu under Sasuke's supervision. However, one has to try to look behind his skills and alluring façade to see what kind of person he really is. Naivety and truthfulness, those are two things that Sasuke find cannot be separated from his companion.

"I don't understand it. Sometimes, I feel like an idiot for arguing with you."

Sasuke looks at the sky in fake thoughtfulness. "I had been wondering when you will get a hint about that."

"Huh?" Naruto asks dumbly. But he decides on something more useful to ask. "What mission do we have today, teme?"

"Well, usuratonkachi…a simple kidnapping action. It will finish fast for sure, but let it as discreet as it can be."

Their steps have taken them right in front of Ichiraku's stool. Soon the empty seats are taken by two, as both Sasuke and Naruto take their seats. Two miso ramen are being ordered then, Sasuke explains the details of their mission while waiting for the meals.

"Hm, why should we do it silently? He's not an important person."

Sasuke glances up and retrieve his own chopsticks as their foods are served.

"It's Hokage's wish."

---000---

It's not half-bad as I thought it would be when I'm finished with the report. Truly, the process of decoding the Hokage's speech can be quite troublesome, but it's my job nevertheless. The handsome Hokage had delivered a speech yesterday and it's a job for a journalist like me to write it back into an article. My works has finished by now, and I will have all the spare time for myself. Perhaps now it's the right time to visit the Uchiha Manor; the rich compound will give valuable information for sure.

I'm on my way to go to the manor when suddenly something catches my eyes. There's an Anbu standing right outside a narrow tunnel; I know he looks at me intensely even though he's wearing his ceramic mask on. I don't understand his purpose of being here, and so I'm about to continue my journey towards the manor when suddenly he holds my arm roughly…

"Come with us!" he says sternly.

"Eh? Why?" I ask. The Anbu doesn't answer me, he merely points at the narrow tunnel, indicating me to go in. Not wanting to mess around with another village's Anbu, I get into the tunnel with no complain. The tunnel apparently is a dead-end. Someone tugs my shoulder and I turn around to look. Suddenly I feel light-headed and the world is spinning crazily. Before the darkness takes over, all I see is a pair of red eyes.

---000---

"We've brought your request, Hokage sama." Sasuke announces as he gets into the Hokage's office. He drops a limp figure of a young man in his early twenties and bends over to make sure that the ropes which tie the man's hands are secured tightly. Not moving from his spot next to the large window, the Hokage looks at 'his request' coldly. Naruto follows soon, drops a folder entitled 'Mission Report' on the desk.

"This is our last mission's report, Hokage sama." Naruto says to the young Hokage.

"Thank you, Naruto kun. Now you can go." The Hokage's deep, rich voice echoes in the room. Naruto obeys his leader's will obediently. As for Sasuke, his curiosity kicks in and he asks the Hokage.

"If I might know," he starts, calculating the man's cold stare for a while. "What would you do to him, Hokage sama?"

The Hokage smiles. "Nothing harmful, I suppose. You may be excused now, Captain."

"Hai." Sasuke replies as he goes out of the office.

The door is closed tightly as Sasuke and Naruto leave the room. With a simple jutsu, the Hokage has managed to lock the door and windows securely. Not feeling content with that, he also adds soundproof elements in the office, effectively preventing any information from leaking out. Feeling satisfied with his works, he moves from his post near the window and comes closer to the unconscious man on the floor. He runs his hands through the man's soft brown hair, touching his lips with his cold fingers, and finally searches his pockets for something. A worn book is taken and saved into his own pocket.

He manages to search a bit more into other pockets, and smiles when his fingertips touch a set of cassettes in one of the pockets. He leaves the cassettes there and walks back to his chair. He makes other simple sets of hand seals and in no time, the unconscious man awakes….

End of Chapter 1

This is Fui's second works. Please review, so we know if you like it or not and should she continue it, tee hee hee thanks--AnN


End file.
